


First Kiss

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Cuties, F/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: From a prompt thingFirst kiss(es)





	First Kiss

It’s like a fire spreading in her veins.  
The need to kiss someone consumes.  
She looks at the three sleeping boys.  
Wait, Sizhui might actually be awake.  
No, no he isn’t, he’s just talking in his  
sleep, and therefore she huffs a bit.  
  
She looks to Jingyi next, dead to  
the world is he in his depth of sleep.  
She’s not even going to try with him...  
That leaves Jin Ling, beautiful Rulan.  
She squeaks as he rolls over to her.  
Well, more accurately, he rolls and  
is facing her now.   
  
She reaches out a hand, to test a bit.  
She nearly gasps too loud, when he  
grabs it and threads their fingers.  
Seems he’s awake, most certainly.  
This little demon dog brat bad child...  
She stops her inner tirade to just sort  
of stare at him.  
  
He grins at her, then pulls her to him.  
This time, she does gasp and she   
even glares down at the Chinese boy.  
He simply smiles more, then kisses  
her; she gasps, kisses back, then there  
are others kissing her, Jingyi and Sizhui  
obviously being the culprits.  
  
There it is, her first kiss.  
She certainly enjoyed that.


End file.
